Kayin Amoh
Kayin Amoh ' is a character in the ''Battle Arena Toshinden series, and the best friend/rival of main protagonist Eiji Shinjo. Kayin is described as a bounty hunter, though his country of origin has changed a few times. He is described initially as Scottish, and later, British, although he possesses all the characteristics and personality traits of an American. His family in either version is descended from one of King Arthur's knights, hence his use of the sword Excalibur. Story At a young age, Kayin's father was killed by an underworld assassin/bounty hunter named Amou. When Amou discovered that he had slain a father, he took Kayin in to atone for it. However, Amou was killed in the finals of the tournament prior to the first game by Sho Shinjo. Kayin then took up his adoptive father's mantle as a bounty hunter, going by the codename of "Storm". Kayin had trained alongside with Eiji under Sho's watch until Sho himself had disappeared one day. Since then, Eiji and Kayin had continued to be the best of friends, but also the fiercest of rivals as well. Their friendship was nearly shattered when Kayin learned of his father's murder at the hands of Sho. For a while, Kayin left Eiji and went his own separate way, but the two of them would soon meet again at the second Toshindaibukai when Kayin was forced into participation after his adoptive daughter, Naru, was kidnapped by the Himitsu Kessha. Naru was the daughter of one of Kayin's past targets and he had adopted and raised her through the guilt of killing her own father. Kayin was defeated by Eiji, and so he never got to face off against his sworn enemy, Sho. Within time, Kayin soon held feelings in his heart that his own relationship with his foster father were just as coincidental as his and Naru's family bond. Desiring to know the truth of Amou's appearance in his life, Kayin would soon see the truth come to him, as he had learned that he was a target of the Himitsu Kessha's long-time rival criminal group, the Soshiki, and that his life and Naru's was in danger once more. Before participating in the third Toshindaibukai with Eiji and the rest of his friends, Kayin would come to date a woman by the name of Zola. As Kayin would progress through the tournament, and after breaking up with Zola, he would come to fight against a Soshiki assassin named Ten Count while assisting Eiji in getting to the leader of the Soshiki, known as Abel. Though Kayin was happy to learn that the Soshiki was defeated, he learned that Amou was originally an assassin for the Organization, and that Amou had sacrificed himself to Sho in the Toshinden, to spare Kayin's own life, as the Organization had their sights set on him since he was a child. While he could truly open his heart to his daughter as a father after this revelation, Kayin realized that Naru would always be in danger because of him and through this emotional consideration, Kayin had decided to leave Naru in an orphanage, but not before giving her his Excalibur sword. Afterwards, Kayin disappeared and was never heard from again. It is unknown of what happened to Kayin afterwards, but his lack of participation in Toshinden 4/Subaru and appearance as a glowing ball of light to his daughter from within her own ending suggests that he is deceased. Game Appearance For most of his appearance in both Battle Arena Toshinden 2 and 3'', Kayin has short blonde hair with a long fringes in each side of his head and green eyes. His primary outfit is a red short sleeved leather jacket with two black shoulder armor in each side of his jacket. Underneath is a black undershirt, gray denim jeans with a brown belt to his waist and black shoes. He also wears black fingerless gloves. During the opening sequence in ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3, he retains his appearance but his jeans has changed to blue before he fights against Schultz. In-game, he retains this appearance as his undershirt is dark gray making his outfit into a shades of gray and the shoulder armor on his jacket is also gray. His alternate apperance has minor changes on his primary outfit. His jacket becomes navy blue, his undershirt, jeans and shoes are all red and his hair becomes pale blonde. His alternate costume is similar to his alternate appearance but minor changes, his leather jacket becomes lime green his undershirt becomes green and both of his pants and shoes are white and his fingerless gloves are brown. His alternate appearance from his alternate costume is different; his leather jacket is blue but his shoulder armor and his shoes remained black, his undershirt is dark blue and his jeans is pale blue. This entire outfit became in a different shades of blue. In the OVA version, Kayin's appearance remain the same and his hair becomes pale blonde like his alternate apperance and his jeans changed from gray to white as his eyes became pale blue instead of green. He also wears a red stud on his left ear which it glows during his first fight with his best friend and rival Eiji Shinjo. Game Endings ''Battle Arena Toshinden 2'' His peaceful life with Naru destroyed by the secret organization, Kayin once more took up his sword, realizing that battle was sometimes necessary to defend happiness. His fighting skill is proof of a hard life without rest, the life of a professional bounty hunter. Will the man who has conquered all in the Toshinden Battle Arena continue to fight against destiny for all eternity? ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' Kayin's foster father Amou was an assassin in the Organization. Kayin longed to know the truth - did Amou really love him, or was the affection he showed his foster son nothing but a lie? Now, after destroying the Organization, Kayin has finally discovered the truth. Amou sacrificed himself to the dark ceremony in place of Kayin, and in doing so showed his true devotion as a father. Once again able to call Amou "Father," Kayin can now open his heart fully to his foster daughter Naru. Voice Actors *Steve 'Bang' Pang (games) (Toshinden 1, Toshinden 2 clips) (Japanese) *Sean Owens (games) (Toshinden 1, Toshinden Remix) (English) *Ryotaro Okiayu (games) (Toshinden Remix, Toshinden 2, Toshinden 3) (Japanese) *Takehito Koyasu (OVA) (Japanese) *Chris Orbach (OVA) (English) Move Lists Kayin's signature moves in the series which is a counterpart to his best friend and rival Eiji and has lightning damage. Special Attacks *'''Sonic Slash: Kayin shoots a golden projectile with the use of his sword.'' (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3)'' *'Deadly Raise': Kayin rises diagonally in the air to damage the opponent with his sword. (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3) *'Shoulder Crush': Kayin performs a split kick with a golden sparkle surrounding him. (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3) *'Scottish Moon': Kayin performs a somersault kick (can only be done in the air). (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3) Overdrive *'Hell's Gate': Kayin rushes towards the opponent while sparkling. Should Kayin come into contact with the opponent, he will kick them while rising upwards. Can only be done when the Overdrive Meter is full. He also has an additional blow where he knocks his opponent with a Deadly Raise. (BAT2, URA, BAT3) Secret Move * Rainbow Splash: 'Kayin snaps his fingers to his opponent and unleashing a multiple of splits kicks in different colors and knocks them with a somersault if it connects. However, he will be knocked down by his downed opponent after execution to avoid being knocked down, use blocking. Desperation Move *'Hell's Inferno: Kayin rushes towards the opponent; should he come into contact with the opponent, Kayin will strike the opponent with multiple series of kicks, ending the attack with an elbow followed with a Deadly Raise. Can only be done when the health bar is flashing red (Desperation Move).'' (BAT, BAT:Remix, BAT2, URA, BAT3)﻿ Quotes These are the difference between both his English and Japanese as Kayin speaks broken English when utilizing his moves but he speaks Japanese due to being voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu. In English, he speaks with an English accent when he utilizes some of his moves or his soul bombs. '''Win Animation:' * "Yeah!" * "Totally uncool!" * "See you in hell, baby!" ''(Perfect KO) * ''"Ran out of steam, huh!" Moves: *''"Sonic Slash!"'' (Executing Sonic Slash) *''"Deadly Raise!"'' (Executing Deadly Raise either ground or combo straight) *''"Yah!"'' (Executing Shoulder Crush) *''"Rrrgh!"'' (Executing Scottish Moon in two different versions) Soul Bomb: *''"Storm!"'' (Either in ground or mid-air) Overdrive: *''"Hell's Gate!"'' (Executing Hell's Gate) *''"Hell's Gate! Deadly Raise!"'' (With Deadly Raise as an additional blow) Secret Move: *''"Rainbow Splash!"'' (Executing Rainbow Splash) Trivia *Kayin likes automobiles, bikes, and anything wheeled. *Kayin dislikes unwarranted fighting and eating meat. *As a vegetarian, his favorite foods are onion dishes. *Kayin is skilled at playing guitar. *His favorite pastime is reading books. *His most treasured things in the world are the times when he is able to meditate and get lost in nature away from the world, and his foster daughter, Naru. *His stages are primarily set in New York City. His stage in Battle Arena Toshinden 2 is stated to be in the South Bronx. *There is a similarity between Kayin and Raphael Sorel of the Soulcalibur series, as they both adopted girls as their daughters. This might hint that Raphael's character was somewhat based on Kayin. *In the Japanese version of the first Toshinden game, Kayin speaks entirely in English with an American accent. However, in releases outside of Japan, Kayin possesses a heavy Scottish accent (which is more present in Battle Arena Toshinden Remix). *In comparision to Street Fighter, which Toshinden is very similar to, Kayin's equivalent is Ken Masters. Alternately, in contrast to Ken's rich upbringing and more to his street smart nature, Kayin bears more similarities to Fatal Fury and King of Fighters mainstay Terry Bogard. *His name is that of the Hebrew pronunciation of the name Cain, who in the Christian Bible was the first and eldest son of Adam and Eve, and the first perpetrator of the crime of murder by murdering his younger brother Abel out of jealousy. Many of his traits allude to Cain overall: **Being a martial artist and a bounty hunter, the art of fighting may be seen as a way to merely further perpetuate the act of killing someone, hence this allusion's core relation to Kayin. **Kayin being a vegetarian alludes to how Cain was originally a farmer. **Kayin enjoys playing guitar and working on automobiles; some legends state that the descendants of Cain were forced to become wandering musicians, metalworkers, and city builders as they continued to bear the curse of Cain. **Kayin is known to be constantly on the move in the world; according to the Bible, Cain was punished to be cursed to journey to the "Land of Nod", which is believed to be forced to migrate endlessly, as he was cursed for the earth itself to refuse him fruit of his labors for the blood he had shed upon his murder of Abel. **His stages are primarily that of cities; Cain was said to be the "father of cities", building mankind's first city of Enoch. Alluding further to more of Kayin's darker themes, cities are often considered where the vices and evil of men are made more evident, from the sociological phenomenon of cities exacerbating cutthroat economic competitiveness and apathy to misery, street fights by gangs and thugs, crimes committed on the streets, and to assassinations committed by society's higher economic classes. *In the anime OVA version, Kayin is also seen riding a motorcycle like Eiji's during the infiltration of Himitsu Kessha led by Uranus while teaming up with him. *In one of Kayin's win animations when he says "Yeah!" is different in both languages. In English, he normally speaks this word but in Japanese it was rough and sluggish. Gallery kayin-artwork.jpg kayin-art-2.jpg kayin-art1.jpg kayin-art3.jpg kayin-t2.jpg kayin-t2-2.jpg kayin-art.jpg kayin-art2.jpg kayin.jpg kayin2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters